Elfenia Redmist
Summary Elfenia Redmist was one of the citizens of Kukyou City that was turned into a vampire during the vampire and zombie war in the environment emulator. Specifically, Elfenia was turned into an Upior, a rare type of vampire Erika was trying to get. A foreigner, an online ancestry search shocked her when it showed she came from a famous witch bloodline. It is unknown if this was related to manifesting the skill Erika wanted. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Elfenia Redmist Origin: My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Archenemy, Vampire, Upior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Night Vision, anyone close to her age that hears her ring a church bell during night will die, Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 7), Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly higher) Attack Potency: Wall level (Vampires are 10 to 20 times stronger than normal humans, and can bend metal bars and easily kill humans and zombies with their bare hands) Speed: Superhuman (Vampires generally run too fast for normal humans to keep up, and they can keep up with a motor boat by roof hopping) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Vampires are 10 to 20 times stronger than humans) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Vampires are much tougher than a normal human), regeneration makes her hard to kill Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Church Bell Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Mostly classic vampire weaknesses (listed below), her bell ability only works at night Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Upior:' Elfenia became a rare vampire from old Polish literature called an Upior, who presents several differences with regular vampires. **'Biting:' Unlike regular vampires, an Upior sucks the blood of the dead, so it can only turn corpses into vampires. Instead of fangs, an Upior sucks blood using their long, skinny tongue that stabs people like a thorn, and it sucks very little blood (unlike other vampires), so the mark can be mistaken for a bug bite. If a person receives the mark while alive and dies afterward they will also be turned into a vampire. It is also said that Upior can bite their own flesh in their coffin to suck the life force from their relatives. **'Regeneration:' Besides their eternal youth, vampires are considered immortal due to their powerful regeneration abilities. Bullets don't work on them, as they automatically and quickly regenerate any damage taken. Vampires are stated to only die either when their heart is pierced with a stake from ash wood or hawthorn. **'Church Bell:' The Upior has a special ability activated when it rings a church bell during the night. Everyone that hears the church bell and is close to the Upior's age when they died and were turned into a vampire will die. This will also turn any human that was marked by the Upior prior to death into new vampires. **'Weaknesses:' In exchange for their occult powers, vampires have a wide variety of weaknesses. A stake from ash wood or hawthorn kills vampires instantly when driven through the heart. Also, thorough damage to the heart by other means keeps them from moving. Vampires can't cross flowing water or swim. They can't enter someone else's house without the owner's permission (Only applies to private property, not public facilities). Additionally, vampires don't show up in mirrors but have no trouble with cameras. However, unlike other types of vampires, Upior can freely walk around during the day. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9